Wish
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Un viejo enemigo regresa a Tokio para vengarse de la familia Taisho ya que estuvo tres años en prisión gracias a ellos, sin embargo, su venganza tiene un nuevo blanco, alguien que nadie esperaba. ¿Podrá realizar su venganza sin que nadie sospeche de él?
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, aqui les presento mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero les agrade, es un UA. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_"Can you feel it now?_

_Can you feel me now?"_

* * *

**WISH**

**Capitulo 1. **

El tiempo pasa, las personas cambian, todo es como un ciclo que se cierra y se abre uno nuevo, como las estaciones, todo siempre en movimiento.

Cada año que pasa, al observar como las hojas de los arboles adoptaban en clásico color anaranjado propio del otoño, recordaba en lo que se había convertido su vida, aquella que ella misma había escogido y no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión y haberse casado con el que en ese entonces era el actor juvenil del momento, Inuyasha Taisho.

Se habían conocido en la grabación de una película juvenil llamada _Ghost Hunters_ que fue todo un éxito entre los adolescentes, y ella, que comenzaba a perfilarse como la _princesa del pop_, de repente se vio rodeada de los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi que seguían sus pasos como fieles sabuesos a donde quiera que iba.

No importaba si estaba sola, con sus amigos o con Inuyasha, cada día encontraría una nueva foto de ella engalanando las portadas de las revistas y diarios de todo Japón.

Pero así como tuvieron tiempos buenos, también hubo días malos, pues atravesar los obstáculos que se les ponían enfrente no era nada fácil y aun asi pudieron ser lo que hasta ese momento eran y temía que ahora que había logrado formar su propia familia junto a su amado Inuyasha, aquellos que habían estado en contra de su relación hablaran mal de su familia tan solo para hacerles daño.

Y es que durante su adolescencia, Inuyasha Taisho era conocido como "El demonio" por su vida llena de fiestas, alcohol y alguno que otro problema legal, todo lo contrario a ella, una chica tranquila, amante del orden, conocida como la niña buena del espectáculo, la que no rompía ni un plato o cometía locuras como muchos otros artistas de su edad.

Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a un Inuyasha de diecinueve años, un excelente actor juvenil, amor platónico de muchas adolescentes gracias a su peculiar color de cabello y ojos, sin embargo, su explosivo carácter y notoria inmadurez eran lo que hacían de él un demonio.

Inuyasha era hijo del aclamado actor del llamado Siglo de Oro del cine, Inu-no Taisho y una actriz llamada Izayoi que por su carácter noble y bondadoso la nombraron como "La princesa del cine japonés", pero Izayoi murió cuando Inuyasha era tan solo un niño e Inu-no Taisho tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus dos hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Sonrió al recordar que lo primero que pensó cuando conoció a Inu-no Taisho fue que sería el primero en no aceptar su relación con su hijo menor, pero se equivocó. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Inu-no los apoyó desde el primer momento al igual que Sesshomaru quien, aunque a regañadientes, accedió.

La familia Taisho tenía muchos enemigos gracias a lo poderosa que era y a la influencia que podía llegar a tener en el mundo artístico, eso era lo que preocupaba a Kagome y mucho más en aquel momento que tenia a su pequeña Akane entre sus brazos.

Akane tenía la piel blanca como ella, una mota de cabello color plata oscuro adornaba su cabecita, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre, dorados. La pequeña era la adoración de su abuelo quien la consentía en todo e Inuyasha gozaba pasar tiempo con ella, no se despegaba ni un milímetro de su hija.

Cuando se encontraba grabando, se llevaba a su pequeña y una pañalera con todo lo indispensable y Kagome, aunque se negara no podía hacerlo, porque tanto Inuyasha como su hija se veían contentos cuando regresaban del set de filmación.

Eran su familia adorada.

Pero no solo ellos habían formado su familia, también sus amigos Miroku y Sango lo habían hecho.

Tenían tres hijos llamados Takara, Takemi y Shiro que eran las copias exactas de sus padres.

Takara y Takemi eran gemelas idénticas y gracias a eso le daban grandes dolores de cabeza a sus padres pues las niñas de tres años de edad solian intercambiarse entre sí cuando no querían hacer alguna cosa o realizaban alguna travesura y les era complicado saber quien había hecho las travesuras pero aun así no se salvaban de su castigo.

Esas niñas eran un terremoto.

El pequeño Shiro de apenas cinco meses, era un bebe tranquilo a diferencia de sus hermanas aunque Miroku y Sango temían que fuera arrastrado por sus hermanas a sus travesuras una vez Shiro tuviera edad suficiente.

Kagome sonrió al pensar que sería de ellos una vez que sus hijos crecieran, esperaba que no causaran grandes destrozos. Miró a la pequeña que traía en brazos, ¿Qué futuro le deparaba a su hija? Solo esperaba que la fama de la familia no le cayera de peso ni llegara a afectarle por eso mismo, decidió junto a Inuyasha no presentar a su hija a los medios, solo unos cuantos amigos de la familia conocerían a su hija y nada más.

La voz de su marido llamándola fuera de la habitación la sorprendió y se apresuró a salir para encontrarse con sus amigos quienes acudieron a la mansión Taisho para conocer a su hija. Una nueva era comenzaba con una nueva generación.

Mientras tanto, al oeste de la ciudad de Tokio, dentro de una mansión de colores oscuros, se encontraba un hombre de piel cetrina y cabellos negros sentado sobre el tatami de la habitación principal.

Miró a la mujer frente a él y sonrió ladinamente al recordar los planes que cruzaban por su mente. Había escuchado desde hace algunos días que el hijo menor de Inu-no Taisho, había tenido una hija.

Al fin podría llevar a cabo sus planes con tal de acabar con los Taisho de una vez por todas, esa familia que le había robado lo que más quería. Su fama, dinero y una posición social que le permitiera vivir como quería, pero sus ansias de venganza hacia Inuyasha Taisho incrementaban día a día.

Porque era gracias a él que había pasado casi tres años en prisión acusado de intento de asesinato contra Sesshomaru y Kagome Higurashi y hubiera seguido encerrado en una celda de no haber sido por esa mujer que lo miraba con seriedad.

Frente a él tenía a la más grande muestra de lo que una amenaza podía hacer con el corazón de una persona tan noble como lo era Kikyou Tano. Solo una palabra y la chica no dudó en ayudarle en sus planes.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muy sencillo, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de cómo era posible que los mismos guardias de la prisión se creyeran la historia de que necesitaba hacer una llamada a un familiar para que fuera a visitarlo porque se sentía triste y solo, claro que tuvo que actuar un poco para que fuera creíble y aun así seguía admirando su capacidad para engañar a las personas y la actriz Kikyou Tano no fue la excepción.

Conocía a la actriz desde hace algunos años, quizá desde antes de que terminara su relación con Inuyasha Taisho, se había alejado de Inuyasha para dejarlo libre con Kagome Higurashi, sin embargo, él sabia que a Kikyou le dolia la separación que había tenido con Inuyasha de forma repentina pero no se interpondría en la relación de ambos adolescentes hasta que él, Naraku, llegó a la vida de la joven actriz de diecinueve años.

Gracias a él, la rivalidad entre Kagome y Kikyou aumentó de manera alarmante, haciendo nula la posibilidad de aclarar todos los malentendidos pero gracias a que Inuyasha apoyó a final de cuentas a Kagome, Kikyou se alejó de ellos dolida guardando su tristeza en su corazón mientras observaba a lo lejos como la relación entre Taisho y Higurashi marchaba la mar de bien y eran felices.

Pero intuía que lo que más le pesaba a Tano era el nacimiento de la hija de Inuyasha, que si no se hubiera descuidado, hubiera sido suya. Su hija, de Inuyasha y Kikyou y estaba seguro de que sin importar que, ella querría a esa niña como si fuera su propia hija tan solo por ser hija del hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo, fraguó un plan para hacer caer a Kikyou y tenerla sometida. Amenazó con acabar con Inuyasha si no accedía a sacarlo de la cárcel y no acabaría solo con él, sino también con la niña recién nacida y dado el carácter de Kikyou noble y generoso, no dejaría que la vida de esa niña corriera peligro en sus manos.

La llamó una mañana, no recordaba si era un día después de la noticia del nacimiento de la hija de Inuyasha, sin embargo, saber cosas de la vida de la actriz además de lo que sentía por el Taisho, ponía todo a su favor, pues la hermana pequeña de Kikyou, Kaede, necesitaba un trasplante de cornea para volver a ver, sin embargo, aun no tenían el dinero para realizar la cirugía, además de que la lista de espera en el hospital era demasiado larga.

Le prometió ayudarle con su hermana y costearle la cirugía en Europa para no estar más tiempo en la lista de espera y del mismo modo utilizó los sentimientos que aún albergaba sobre la familia Taisho.

Ese mismo día, Kikyou se presentó en la prisión y le ayudó a escapar con un disfraz que había sacado de una tienda de disfraces para que nadie lo reconociera y ahí estaba, en su mansión, frente a esa mujer que de ahora en adelante le ayudaría con sus planes y pondría la vida del menor de los Taisho de cabeza, una vez más.

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que te he pedido?-dijo Naraku con una media sonrisa.

Kikyou lo miró con enojo negándose a responder, por lo que Naraku siguió con la conversación.

-Tratarás de ganarte el cariño de la mocosa, ¿Queda claro? Depende de ti como lo hagas, pero el día de su cumpleaños número quince, le darás lo que está en este joyero, ¿Has entendido, Kikyou?-le dijo mostrándole un joyero de madera oscura con el dibujo de una rosa en la parte superior.

-¿Qué contiene ese joyero, Naraku?-espetó Kikyou furiosa-¡No le darás alguna de tus cosas con las que has traficado todos estos años!

-Tranquila, querida, no es nada malo, tan sólo una perla que decidirá su destino gracias al deseo que alberga su corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto, Kikyou, es la Perla de Shikon.


	2. Tormentos

**Capitulo 2. Tormentos.**

-¡Debes estar bromeando, Naraku!-exclamó Kikyo con sorpresa tras escuchar las palabras del antiguo actor de cine.

Naraku soltó una carcajada siniestra ante la cual solo se ganó una mirada seria y llena de coraje por parte de la joven actriz.

-¿Por qué he de estar bromeando?-preguntó Naraku de forma irónica a la joven Tano-Es una joya que todos los países del mundo están buscando, su valor es incalculable, cualquiera quisiera tener en su poder una joya como esta.

Kikyo apretó los puños con fuerza no podía creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar Naraku con tal de llevar su venganza a cabo contra la familia Taisho, con esa perla de poderes ancestrales y por la historia que se contaba de ella, era muy conocida dentro de la cultura de Japón y de otros países aledaños.

Muchos traficantes de piedras preciosas viajaban a Japón con la idea de buscar por todos los rincones del país a la Perla de Shikon, pues se decía que quien se hiciera con ella se llenaría de riquezas y de un ´poder incalculable, durante el periodo de las grandes guerras mundiales, se contaba que el poderío de Japón en cuestión de armamento se debía al poder de la perla y sin embargo, esa versión de la historia no era cierta pues de haber sido así, se hubiera impedido la destrucción de las ciudades de Hiroshima y Nagasaki gracias a las bombas nucleares que fueron lanzadas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Fue de ese modo que la historia que encerraba a la Perla de Shikon desapareció de la mente de los seres humanos, dejándola como parte de la historia de un ´pueblo que, pese a los altibajos pudo salir adelante.

Kikyo no entendía cómo Naraku pudo hacerse con la perla que desde hace algunos años, su familia tenía en su poder, claro está, oculta a los ojos humanos curiosos y de aquellos que quisieran hacerse con la perla, pero ahí se encontraba, dentro de ese joyero de madera frente a ella.

Naraku no apartaba la mirada de la actriz de largos cabellos negros y ojos chocolate, sabia que la chica se encontraba sorprendida y asustada, aunque no le diría cómo había conseguido hacerse con la perla y mucho menos de dónde la había sacado pues si se lo decía, lo más probable era que saliera corriendo de la mansión con el joyero en mano dispuesto a traicionarlo y no lo permitiría.

Necesitaba esa perla para sus planes y la necesitaba a _ella_. Esa era la parte indispensable.

-Kikyo, recuerda lo que te prometí si me sacabas de esa jaula en la que me encontraba encerrado-dijo Naraku con una sonrisa cínica-Después de todo, está en juego la salud de tu pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la hija de Inuyasha?

Naraku rió abiertamente a lo que Kikyo arrugó el ceño sin separar su mirada del hombre que se había incorporado para caminar rumbo a la puerta y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Por ahora nada, recuerda que solo tienes hasta que cumpla quince años, Kikyo-dicho esto, Naraku salió del lugar dejando sola a Kikyo quien aguantó las lágrimas por lo que estaba por venir.

Se sentía impotente, la vida de una pequeña niña estaba en juego, así como la vida de su primer y único amor y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Solo esperaba no ganarse más odio de parte de Kagome a la que consideraba su rival, porque quizá la odiaría más por lo que pasaría con su hija dentro de quince años.

Tomó el joyero con sus manos mientras lo miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Naraku, vaya que lo hacía.

Salió de la casa de Naraku y subió a su automóvil, un BMW de color azul metálico y se dispuso a retirarse de aquel lugar en el que había entregado su vida al mismo diablo. Y es que eso era Naraku, un demonio que era capaz de todo con tal de lograr su cometido.

Atravesó las calles aledañas a toda velocidad con rumbo a su casa donde su hermana menor le esperaba. Una mueca de frustración recorrió su rostro, al pensar en Kaede no evitaba pensar en la hija de Inuyasha y en lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Manejó como autómata de camino a su casa, perdida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas de soslayo al joyero de madera que se encontraba en su bolso de mano.

La perla de Shikon, aquella que según las leyendas antiguas concedería un deseo a la persona que la encontrara, pero esas leyendas también hablaban del llamado _deseo correcto_ para que funcionara. Pero, ¿Cómo saber cuál es el deseo correcto? Ni ella misma lo sabía, ¿Cómo pensaba Naraku, utilizar esa perla en la hija de Inuyasha?

Apretó el volante con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse, sin embargo, no logró esquivar a una pequeña niña que cruzó la calle despistadamente. Frenó de golpe y se bajó de prisa del auto para auxiliar a la pequeña.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando observó a la niña de cabellos negros sentada a unos cuantos metros del auto, con su mirada perdida y llena de miedo, se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló a un lado de ella tomándole una de sus manos para que se girara hacia ella.

La niña la miró con miedo y sorpresa comenzando a temblar por el miedo, Kikyo le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a la pequeña que asintió levemente con la cabeza aun asustada.

Kikyo se fijó en las vestiduras de la pequeña, sus ropas estaban rotas y cosidas en algunos puntos, su rostro se encontraba lleno de tierra y su cabello estaba enmarañado como si no lo hubiera peinado en días, entonces Kikyo no tuvo dudas, esa niña era una pequeña indigente de esa zona de la ciudad, fue ahí cuando tuvo una idea.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le preguntó con voz suave y calmada.

La niña se levantó poco a poco antes de contestarle a la mujer adulta frente a ella-Ami, mi nombre es Ami.

Kikyo sonrió y ayudó a la pequeña a ponerse en pie. Miró como Ami miraba el auto con intensidad y con algo de miedo, lo cual era de esperarse despues de lo que había pasado, incluso una persona adulta podría ponerse mal y asustarse por haber estado a punto de ser atropellada.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?-le preguntó mirándola.

La niña alzó la mirada y habló con nerviosismo-No, solo paseaba por aquí, yo vivo en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad-guardó silencio por un momento y miró alrededor con añoranza-¡Qué más quisiera que vivir en estas residencias!

Kikyo sonrió de medio lado y le indicó a la pequeña que subiera al auto, no sin antes explicarle que la llevaría a su casa como disculpa por el accidente.

Ami le indicó por donde ir hasta que llegaron al barrio bajo de Japón, pudo observar el conjunto de casas que se arremolinaban junto a unas vías de tren, frunció el ceño, no era seguro que niños como Ami estuvieran viviendo en ese lugar, si no tenían cuidado podían morir cuando el tren pasara por ahí.

No se había percatado de que Ami le llevaba cierta ventaja, se había quedado parada en medio de lo que parecía ser una especie de colonia de casas de cartón y madera, pero aún así las personas que ahí vivían se veían felices y tranquilas, y algunas sorprendidas de verla ahí.

Después de tantos años de fama, llena de lujos y vítores de los fans, ahora se daba cuenta de que en la vida no todo era lo que a ella le rodeaba, la fama y la fortuna sólo eran una parte que ella no tenia ahora. Le preocupaba su hermana, muchos doctores le decían que el problema de su ojo sería difícil de remediar, pero no perdía la esperanza de ayudarla.

Su nombre era famoso dentro y fuera de Japón, pero no conocían a la persona detrás de las cámaras, no dejaba de ser un ser humano por ser famosa, era igual a todos esos fanáticos, tenía sus problemas como todos en el mundo.

Creyó que tras la ruptura con Inuyasha Taisho todo estaba perdido, se preguntó muchas veces qué era lo que Inuyasha veía en Kagome Higurashi y no en ella, ahora después de saber que habían tenido una hija y eran felices, se alegró por ellos, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ya no era la adolescente enamoradiza, había madurado y sabía que no ganaba nada montando un numerito de celos frente a la casa Taisho-Higurashi como lo hizo después de saber que Inuyasha prefería a Kagome después de su ruptura.

Ya nada era igual. Así que se volcó en los cuidados hacia su hermana Kaede y llevar una vida prudente y tranquila si es que se podía trayendo a los paparazzi detrás como siempre, pidiéndole opiniones sobre la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Los medios la miraban como la tercera en discordia, la que estaba en medio de la relación de ambos, pero había aprendido que a ella eso ya no le competía ni mucho menos le convenía opinar sobre ellos, podrían decir muchas cosas sobre ella y no le importaba, nunca había sido así y no le importaría ahora.

Sintió la pequeña mano de Ami sobre las suyas y miró a la niña quien la miraba con confusión, le regaló una sonrisa y se dejó llevar por la niña hasta la que seguramente era su casa.

-¿Vives sola?-preguntó Kikyo en voz baja a la niña mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera carcomida.

-Desde que tengo memoria, pero todos me han tratado bien-contestó la niña sentándose frente a la mujer de cabellos negros-¿Tú eres Kikyo Tano, cierto?

Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la astucia de Ami y sonrió dándole a entender que sí era ella.

-Lamento traerte aquí, no hay nada más que pueda ofrecer-soltó Ami de repente agachando la mirada algo cohibida.

Kikyo soltó una risita y miró a la pequeña que le miraba con confusión, entonces decidió que era hora de poner en marcha lo que había pensado momentos antes.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en la mansión de los Taisho-Higurashi, el joven matrimonio se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su hija decorada en tonos lilas, una mujer de cabellos negros estaba sentada sobre una silla mecedora tratando de dormir a su hija mientras le cantaba una nana.

Inuyasha miró a su joven esposa que sostenía a su hija en brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver que después de algunos tropiezos, tenía por fin la familia que siempre había deseado después de la muerte de su madre.

No es que no fuera feliz con su padre y su hermano mayor, pero sus salidas nocturnas llenas de alcohol y velocidad junto a su amigo Miroku las hacía para alejar de su mente el dolor del recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, aún después de tanto tiempo, no podía superarlo, como sabía que su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru tampoco digería muy bien la separación de Inu y de Irasue y mucho menos saber que ambos compartían sangre del mismo padre, Sesshomaru no lo creía digno de tener su misma sangre en las venas.

Y no es que tampoco le agradara el hecho de ser medio hermano de Sesshomaru, pero había aprendido al menos a soportarlo con el paso de los años.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que su hija pasara por lo mismo que él paso, no dejaría que su hija fuera vista por las cámaras ni que las revistas del espectáculo hablaran sobre ella, que, aunque fuera la hija de dos de los mejores en su rango, las miradas siempre estarían posadas en ellos, en su familia.

Su apellido y el de Kagome era reconocido y su hija lo sería también si es que no lo era ahora mucho antes de que pudiera hablar y caminar, por eso habían acordado que no darían la exclusiva a ninguna revista, la darían a conocer cuando fuera el momento y sabía que Kagome quería que viviera como una niña normal.

Observó como Kagome se levantaba de la mecedora y caminaba hacia la cuna de madera blanca y colocaba a su hija en ella, se acercó a su mujer psandole un brazo por la cintura para observar a su hija dormir, sonrió cuando sintió a Kagome recostarse en su hombro.

-Inuyasha-lo llamó en un susurro suave apenas audible, bajó la mirada y la observó con atención-¿Lo haremos bien?

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces con confusión sin saber a qué se refería su esposa-¿A que te refieres, Kagome?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¡Tonto!-exclamó Kagome cruzándose de brazos a lo que Inuyasha colocó una mueca de susto ante la reacción de su mujer, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Me refiero a que si seremos buenos padres con Akane-habló su mujer con miedo en la voz.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a la chica, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había hecho la pregunta porque se preocupaba por eso.

La tomó de la barbilla dándole un pequeño beso le sonrió y le dijo-Serás una madre estupenda, Kagome, no lo dudes y yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

-Inuyasha-murmuró Kagome enternecida ante las palabras de su marido y se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso lento y apasionado.

Después ambos se separaron sonriéndose mutuamente y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pequeña niña que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Esa niña significaba el inicio de una nueva vida para ellos, ahora tenían a alguien a quien proteger, era su pequeña, su hija. No sabían si serían buenos padres ni cómo sería la vida de su hija que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó y el matrimonio Taisho-Higurashi volvió a la vista hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la figura de Inu no Taisho quien ante un gesto de su hijo menor, se acercó a ellos al tiempo que miraba a su nieta con una sonrisa.

-Se parece a ti, Inuyasha-dijo Inu a su hijo menor quien solo abrazó más a Kagome.

Inu miró a la pareja con seriedad, se alejó un poco de la cuna para hablar con ellos con mayor tranquilidad-¿Qué han decidido sobre lo que hablamos hace unos momentos?-preguntó con voz grave el líder de la familia Taisho.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome quién asintió con la cabeza a su marido con decisión, el menor de los Taisho miró a su padre con seriedad algo extraño en él después posó la mirada sobre la cuna donde descansaba su hija, y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por su padre.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación del bebé, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió tenso. Inu se apoyó sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados e Inuyasha lo imitó.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Inu con autoridad haciendo que Inuyasha lo mirara con sorpresa.

-No debemos confiarnos, padre-habló Inuyasha con altivez-Naraku se ha escapado y va tras nosotros, no pondré a Kagome ni a mi hija en peligro.

-Entonces, estás de acuerdo conmigo de que no podemos mostrarla a los medios, podría ser peligroso.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ese Naraku había sido apresado después de haber intentado matar a su familia, tan sólo porque ellos tenían algo con lo que él había deseado por muchos años. Pero recordó que aquél problema del que derivó toda una historia de odio mutuo entre Naraku y su familia tuvo lugar desde que Sesshomaru y él comenzaron con sus vidas dentro del mundo del espectáculo, aunque Sesshomaru se empleó más dentro de las finanzas de la familia y las suyas propias y decidió tener una empresa propia de telecomunicaciones bajo el nombre de _Chan´neru_.

-Inuyasha, tienes una familia que proteger ahora, buscar a Naraku ahora es un riesgo…

-¿Y quedarme sentado a esperar a que aparezca y le haga daño a mi familia?-espetó Inuyasha con enojo interrumpiendo a su padre.

-Solo te pido que seas prudente-dijo Inu tratando de calmar a su hijo menor quien lo miraba con claro enojo en sus ojos dorados-Si lo que Sesshomaru investigó es cierto, podremos buscarlo en cualquier momento, no sabrá que lo tenemos vigilado. Es un criminal, Inuyasha.

-¡Keh!-bufó Inuyasha desviando la mirada-Haz lo que quieras, padre-murmuró y se fue con dirección a su habitación sin dirigir ni una mirada al cuarto de su hija.

Al otro lado del pasillo, se encontraba el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru que había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido su padre y su medio hermano. No entendía porque su padre no le había contado a Inuyasha sobre las sospechas que tenían sobre la huida de Naraku.

Aunque no entendía el proceder de su padre, creía saber sus razones, Inuyasha acababa de tener a su hija, a partir de entonces ella debía ser su prioridad junto a su esposa y no podía preocuparse más con lo de Naraku, sin embargo, esa huida aunque fuera idea del mismo Naraku, alguien debió de haberle ayudado a escapar y por lo que había escuchado en su empresa, era alguien cercano a ellos, que sabía todo alrededor de su familia y amigos.

Su padre no se había atrevido a decírselo a Inuyasha.

Sobretodo aunado a la desaparición de la famosa Perla de Shikon, todo se había complicado pero él mismo se encargaría de encontrar al que había ayudado a Naraku y al mismo Naraku, no por nada tenía gran influencia en los medios, todos lo respetaban.

Era el gran Sesshomaru después de todo.


End file.
